


Astraphobia

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Zayn, Boy POV, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Y/N and everyone else at university, are stuck in their dorms due to the severe thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

Me: _hey babe, can I come over ?_

f/m/l♡: _yeah, of course! :)_

Me: _okay love :) i'll be there in a few seconds_

 

I threw on my old MTV top before slinging my backpack, that contained all my art supplies, over my shoulders. I carefully slid my phone in the pocket of my sweatpants before the power goes out completely in my room and apparently everywhere else too, considering the loud groans and cursing. I sighed as I put on my glasses, trying to shake out my nerves from the storm. I found some mix-matched socks to put on my feet before I left for ________'s room. I turned around and quickly locked my door, coming face to face with some of my disappointed neighbors. I politely waved at everyone as I walked five doors down to my girlfriend. I lightly knocked before I heard her yell _'come in'_. 

"Hey Zed." She said happily, still looking at her painting as I shut the door. It was lightly dimmed in here and with the vanilla scented candles burning, it had such a romantic feel. "I've finally got it right. Do you like it so far? I think I'm almost finished." 

I took the bag of my shoulders and analyzed her rather sensual painting. There was a couple, a man and woman, cuddling each other with a starry twilight in the forest as the background. "This is so beautiful, baby." I complimented as I stood up to look closer. The couples faces weren't seen as they were painted from behind but I noticed the woman had a tattoo on her back similar to ________'s. She had her legs wrapped around the mans waist and his very familiar tattooed hands held her lower back. My eyes traveled to the small heart in the corner that had our initials in it. "Aww. You painted us. I love this." I smirked, admiring her incredible talent and unreal attention to detail. 

"Yes. It's from the night when we went camping behind the school." She stood on her toes, joyfully giving me a quick peck to my lips. "The sky before the storm gave me some inspiration." She added some fuchsia and blood orange color to the sky, giving the illusion of twilight. I carefully moved behind her, leaning downward to give her gentle kisses behind her ear. "Mmm, baby." She giggled, grabbing my hand with her paintbrush free one. 

**BOOM!**

I held her tighter as the thunder obnoxiously roared outside. I looked to my right and I could see the strings of purple and white come down near a tree. "Are you alright?" She asked as she turned around, worry etched on her face. I nodded my head and smiled nervously. She put down her brushes and closed the tops of her cans before moving them all to the corner of her room. I layed in her soft bed and continued to look at her large canvas. It took me to such a happy place; that night behind the school was the first time we had slept together and the first time I've ever been camping. It was so exciting as well cause we could've easily been caught but since when had been together for so long before that, I trusted her more than anything.

"You, my love, have such pretty eyes." She complimented, taking me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Just our first time." I smiled, making space for her on the bed.

"Hey! That's my spot. I always lay closest to the wall." She pouted, looking adorable with her paint covered cheek. Her 'painting shirt', as she called it, had all kinds of colors mixed together and her deliciously short Wonder Woman shorts showed some of her perfect ass as she bent over to grab her 'lucky' lighter and some incense to mask the smell of the paint. The sexy but unrecognizable scent immediately mixed with the vanilla and soon that was the only scent in the room.

"I'm sorry, baby-love. We could always share it though." My voice low, as another roar of thunder happened. I could hear the heavy wind and I promptly grew more nervous. "What's that smell?" I asked, trying to keep myself from panicking. She rearranged the sticks in the pretty cylinder she made for some shop class and took off her shirt, leaving her only in a sports bra and shorts. 

"It's called Dragon's Blood. It smells good, huh?" She smiled, getting on top of me. She smelled just like it; vanilla, cinnamon, earthy but only with a little bit of a paint-like smell. 

"It smells amazing." I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, squeezing when the third crack of thunder came down. I started to get a little anxious once I heard yet another burst of strong winds hit the window. It always made me feel like the windows would shatter inward or something. _______ played with my tied up hair and took off my glasses, setting them on her bedside table. 

"I'm gonna close the blinds and curtains. Will that make you feel better?" She asked sympathetically. I embarrassingly nodded, she straddled me and reached above to quickly shut the blinds and then move her dark curtains from their previous positions. It was almost completely dark now without the moon shining in on us. I could only see _______ and other little things near the four candles burning but I instantly felt more calm. 

"Thank you. I love you." I told her, kissing the pin-up girl tattoo on her inner arm that she let me give her. 

"I love you too and don't look at me like that! You don't have to be embarrassed. Remember all those times I called you crying so you could come and kill a spider or something?" She giggled, making me laugh too. 

"Yeah but it's so cute when you're scared." I said, admiring the little artwork on her body that she designed. 

"Not even. Are you still scared, baby?" She asked, delicately putting her lips to my neck. 

"A little, yeah. You're making me feel good though. You always..make..me..feel so..good." I moaned slightly as she started biting one of my more sensitive spots. My hands traveled down her back, grabbing her voluptuous ass over the fabric of her shorts.

"I want to make you feel amazing." She mumbled passionately into my skin; biting, sucking and licking my neck to the point where I can feel all her love bites growing under my skin. "I can make you forget all about it." She continued as the thunder rolled again. I held her body closer, wanting to hear her speak to me again with that erotic voice of hers. 

"Yeah?" I encouraged with my voice hoarse. 

"Mm. Let me please you, Zayn." Her husky voice had me rock hard. I licked my lips as I undid her ponytail and played with one of her soft curls. She lifted up my shirt and started leaving teasing butterfly kisses on my stomach, kissing all the tattoos on my waist. She licked her lips as she started to lift the shirt above my head. I helped her halfway and carefully threw it on the floor. She returned to my lips and nibbled on the bottom one just a bit. She pulled away but I quickly cupped her cheeks and made her kiss me some more. 

"I fucking love your lips." I muttered against her mouth before kissing it roughly, biting her lips just like she did to me. She moaned into my mouth once I released her lip from between my teeth. Her moans were one of my weakness; she sounded so fucking sexy, it was damn near sinful. 

"You're so sexy." She groaned, grinding her hips on top of mine. I grasped her ass again, kneading as she dry humped me. "Mmm, I love when you touch me like that." I let my hand rise and fall on her ass, making her gasp. Her perfect mouth fell into an 'O' shape, exciting me further. She lowered herself once again, licking and biting my skin. She smirked as she looked upwards, untying the string on my sweatpants. 

"Mmm, hurry baby. I'm so hard, it hurts. I need you." I begged quietly. She sat up, hooking her fingers in my sweatpants and boxers then pulling downward. I kicked them off once they reached my ankles, leaving me completely naked. "Take off your clothes, baby-love." 

She easily slipped out of the bra and she got off the bed, letting me admire her topless form. Her thumbs entered the side of her shorts as she slowly started to take them off.  
"Stop teasing me." I whined, fighting the urge to stroke myself. She pouted again in the most adorable way. 

"I just wanted to put on a little show for you." She's such a little siren. She turns around and lets me see her ass again; so round, so plentiful, _all mine._

"But you can put on a little show while you sit on this, you know." I smirk, loving her reaction to my cheeky comment. The small article of clothing came faster down her legs and I watched her strut towards me. I sat up some and pulled her closer to me, wanting my mouth all over her. I kissed in between the valley of her breasts, then I sucked on her nipples - loving the way she moans my name for something so small. I bit and licked her skin, intoxicated with the way I mark her up. 

"Let me blow you." She moaned, grabbing my bun to make me look at her. I felt her undo it and all the remaining hair just messily fell around my face. "You look so hot like this." 

"Mm, yeah?" I lean upward to kiss her. My hands squeezed her beautiful breasts just as I did her bum. "M'not gonna last long if you suck me off. I really just wanna watch you ride me." 

She nodded and leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom. "Put it on me, baby-love." I watched while she carefully opened it and rolled it on me. I loved the feeling of her hands on my cock. "Mmm, baby-love, I want it in reverse." I smirked, spanking her ass again. She squeals and quickly turns around, making herself comfortable on top. I grasped my cock and stroked it a few times before helping enter her. 

"Oh my-fuck!" She shouted in pleasure. Her hips started moving in little circles once I filled her up all the way. I put a pillow under my head, making myself comfortable as she starts bouncing on my lap.

"That's so good, babygirl. I love watching that pretty ass shake for me." I groaned. My eyes rolled back into my head as I watched her continuously move her hips. "You feel so fucking good princess. Ride me faster." I grabbed her hips and helped her move back and forth the way I wanted. 

"It's too good, daddy." She moaned. My one true weakness; hearing that name but only from her mouth. I moaned and sat up, biting and licking her shoulder. "Daddy, you're making me cum, ugh." I could feel her getting even more wet around me, getting tighter and tighter. My hands gently grasp and massage her breasts. "Ah!" Her moaning becomes higher pitched, a sign she's cumming. She slows her rhythm down but still harshly grinds on my lap, trying to keep that orgasmic feeling alive. 

She gently left my lap and layed next to me, out of breath. I hovered over her and tapped her hip, signaling I wanted her to turn her hips to the side. "Can you take anymore of daddy's cock tonight, babygirl?" I teased. She smiled and nodded, turning her hips to the side. I readjusted the condom and slowly slid inside her, watching her beautiful face contort into pure bliss. 

"You like this, yeah?" I groan, making sure I had every inch of me inside her. I always loved this position since it was so intense for her and I could just bury myself inside her. 

"I love it. It feels so so good like this." Her voice is squeaking in the most adorable way as she moans out loud for me. I loved making my princess feel so good and I didn't care who heard it. "I-I'm gonna cum, oh! baby!" She moaned, grabbing my hand. I giggled at how fast she came for me but I still loved the feeling nonetheless. I tangled my fingers with hers and moved even faster, desperate to cum. 

"Baby," I whispered as I lowered myself down to her. My hips were still moving at a rapid speed, making her whine my name and other lewd comments that I boosted my ego incredibly. Another ego booster was the headboard hitting her wall harshly. "Babygirl, you have to help me cum." I said after I felt her cum on me again. I used my free hand to move some hairs out of her face then grab onto the board, still thrusting through her orgasm.

"Let me blow you, baby. You can cum in my mouth if you want." She gasped. Her dirty words made me want to cum right then and there but I accepted her offer, seeing as I made her cum twice already. I slowly slid out of her tight grasp and stood on my knees, taking the condom off. I watched my girl and her every move as she crawled towards me, taking me into her mouth and wasting no time. 

"You're such a good girl, making me cum like this." I moan, rolling my eyes back into my head. "Please look at me." I strained, tangling my fingers in her hair. Her enchanting eyes meet mine and something about the candle light and that feigned innocent look in her eyes, when she was doing something far from innocent, made me explode. "Oi! Baby! Oh fuck!" I yelled, keeping her head still. I was slightly trembling as she kept sucking and using her tongue to clean me up, saying she wanted every last drop. "Oh my god, _________. You're trying to kill me!" I laughed out of breath, pushing her head away from me.

"Mmm, you taste good, Zayn." She laughed as I collapsed on the bed. 

"Lemme taste you, sweetheart. Have a seat." I groaned, pointing to my lips. I watched as her still dripping wet core hovered over my face. I quickly wrapped my arms around her thighs and gently pulled her down my mouth. She was so sweet and tangy, like fresh pineapples. Her scent was still intoxicating as well, still sweet and feminine. My tongue flicked at her clit, making her move her hips. "Yeah, that's it baby. Ride my face." I whispered, kissing her thighs for a second. She grinded her pussy on my tongue as hard as she could while I grabbed my semi-hard cock and started stroking it. 

"You're too good at eating pussy, baby." I moaned into her, loving her talking so dirty to me. I heard her grunt again as she tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling as hard as she can. I love when she makes it hurt a little for me. "Yes, yes, yes!" I hear those cute little words of encouragement as I suck ruggedly on her little bundle of nerves. I moaned when I could feel her juices flow onto my mouth and chin. 

"You're so fucking sweet, baby. I love eating you up." I moaned as I licked her pussy clean. I let her lay down again next to me and I could see her eyes fluttering closed. I laughed silently to myself as I layed on top of her. She opens her eyes and gives me a peck on the lips before resuming her previous position. I stroke her cheek and give her another peck. "Thank you for making me feel less scared. I love you my beautiful," _mwah!_ "beautiful" _mwah!_ "babygirl." 

"And I love you. Thank you for making me cum three times in a row." She replied sluggishly. "I'm pretty sure everyone on this campus heard us."

"Maybe." I laughed, giving her forehead a kiss before getting out of bed to blow out all her candles and throw away the condom on her nightstand. "Night, _______." I greeted, hurrying under the covers to shield myself from the extraordinarily cold temperature in here.

"Night night, Zed." She yawned, stretching her arms out for me. I wrapped my arms around her and easily pulled her on top of me, letting her get comfortable. The sounds of her little snores helped me drift into sleep even as the storm kept dully raging on in the background.


End file.
